


Prediction: Ch'rell's Meltdown

by BatSnake



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatSnake/pseuds/BatSnake
Summary: Ma'riell makes a small effort to comfort Ch'rell after he learns of Krang's death; instead, she finds that he blames her for what happened.





	Prediction: Ch'rell's Meltdown

One hard part was over. Now came the other.  
Ch'rell knew what happened. He’d spun out of his first meltdown. Then collapsed with exhaustion.  
He barricaded himself in Krang’s old quarters. There he stayed for a few hours.  
Ma'riell thought it best to leave him alone with his grief. In time, she knew it needed to be broken. He hadn’t eaten yet, nor drank.  
She noticed the door slightly open, keeping her from entering the code inward - which only Ch'rell knew now.

She carried a small bowl with slivered corals in a salty broth - a comfort food from home, which she was able to replicate in their new one.  
Ch'rell was laying in Krang’s bed, disused after many months, but clutching the blanket as if trying to find some sense of familiarity with it; it was faded by now, but he still tried.  
He barely passed her a glance when she entered.  
Ma'riell found a small table to place the food on and brought it toward the bed.  
Ch'rell looked away from her.  
She sighed.  
“You need to eat.” Ma'riell gently pushed the bowl to her brother.  
There was a silence.  
“You’ll find some strength when you do…” She knew it wasn’t comforting to say…but it needed to be done.  
He didn’t look at it. He stared at the wall. Then looked to his sister.  
“This is your fault.” He hissed.  
“What?” Ma'riell curled a tentacle anxiously while he spun and jabbed one of his own at her.  
“You made it possible to find that monster! When it could very well have been left alone in its own misery, you had to find it! After what it did to Lorqa! After what it did to two others!” He seized her arm when she tried to move backwards from him.

“Ch'rell!” She gasped, struggling to pull away. His grip was hard and high near the joint.  
“You knew it was violent and you knew it wanted Krang dead! So why did you insist on tracking it down!?” He pulled her closer.  
Ma'riell pushed Ch'rell back, defensively.  
“I did not expect him to – ” She started.  
“You should have! _**You should have!**_ ” Ch'rell slammed his other tentacle on the bed.  
“But because of your ignorance, he’s gone! Completely gone, with nothing to bury in our new home!”  
Ma'riell found some looseness in his grip and pulled back.  
“I did not know he would be in the room when they were coming to take him. That I could not control.”  
She watched him seethe and shake.  
“I did not wish this to happen.” She lowered her voice to a soft whisper, hoping to encourage calmness.  
“But you did wish for Krang to be imprisoned. For saving our civilization.” He snarled.  
“For genocide. For wreaking havoc on Neutrino. And destroying Akembo. For what he did to the creature.” Ma'riell retaliated.  
“His actions were criminal and he had to stand trial for them.”

Ch'rell turned away from her. “And I suppose you’d be willing to make me stand trial for my efforts to keep our people safe as well?” He growled.  
Ma'riell took a breath. “If it came to that point.”  
Ch'rell bared his teeth. “What a supportive sister you are…”  
Ma'riell was quiet. She looked at what she brought. She slid it again.  
“Eat this. While it’s still warm.” She insisted.  
Ch'rell jabbed his tentacle toward the door wordlessly for a moment. He took a shuddering breath.  
“Get out.” His voice cracked.  
“Ch'rell…” Ma'riell reached for him.  
“I said, **_get out!_** ” He wailed, spinning back toward her, throwing his tentacle - and missing completely. Ma'riell staggered back - her walker nearly tipped over. She managed to balance, but the legs had to clumsily dance in place before she could.

She looked at her brother shaking, clutching the blanket hard.  
“Go.” He spat. He blinked rapidly; she could see his eyes were glossy.  
Ma'riell looked toward the door slowly.  
“I want that bowl to be empty when I come back.” She said dryly as she passed through it.  
She took a few paces down the hall and stopped to listen for her brother. She leaned against the wall, readying herself for what was next.  
It was quiet for a few seconds. Then she heard it; she hated to hear it. But she had to make sure it was happening.  
She rarely heard her brother cry; but he’d never sobbed as he did now.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I waited months and months for the moment when Krang would be reunited with the other Utroms. But that isn't going to happen. My consolation prize: Ch'rell potentially going berserk. I wanted to outline what I thought would happen, though that might not be until...maybe late next year? And with that in mind, it would be totally different.


End file.
